


Seeing Vincent Vega For The First Time

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [10]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Smoking, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: you're at your best friend Mia's husband's private bar, enjoying her company, when a certain charming hitman catches your eye.





	Seeing Vincent Vega For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> “He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint.”   
> 'reader seeing Mr Vincent Vega for the first time lol' - requested by anon on Tumblr from a list of dialogue prompts i reblogged :)

“He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint,” you swoon, your friend Mia beside you. The two of you are at her husband Marsellus’ private bar enjoying a drink and a smoke together, and a greasy-haired guy in a suit had just strutted in. His dark hair is tied up in a little ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging in front of his face, and you look across at Mia.

“That’s Vincent Vega, he works for Marsellus.”

He enjoys a bit of back and forth with Paul, the bartender, and orders a rum & coke. “D’you know if he’s available?” you whisper, and Mia shrugs.

“Took me out for dinner once– that’s when I OD’d– he didn’t seem to have a lady-friend.”

“I have a plan,” you grin at her, make sure you’re showing a bit of cleavage, and wave to the bartender. “Paul!”

He swiftly comes to you. “What can I do ya for, Miss (Y/N)?” he smiles.

You feel Vincent’s gaze– he’s checking you out in more than one way. “Can I get a pack of Red Apples, pretty please?”

“No problem– oh, and it’s on the house. Friend’a Marsellus’ doesn’t pay for her smokes.”

“Awww, thanks Paul!” you grin. He disappears to fetch them for you, and you look to your left over at Vincent, catching his eye.

He looks you up and down and saunters over to you. “Mia,” he smiles, nodding his head at her.

“Vincent.”

“Who’s this fine young lady, huh?” he smirks, leaning against the bar and observing you.

“(Y/N),” you reply.

“(Y/N)…” he repeats. “D’you think I could buy you a drink?”

By now, Paul has returned with the cigarettes. “You don’t pay for your drinks here, Vega, and neither does she.”

Vincent looks at him in distaste. 

“It’s okay, Paul, let him pay this time,” smirks Mia, and you share a giggle with each other.

You look up at Vincent from your seat. “Pina colada?”

Paul nods at you and begins making it for you, while Vincent pulls his wallet out of his pocket. He opens it, not even trying to be discreet about how many hundred-dollar bills are poking out of it, and slides ten dollars across the bar, ready for when Paul asks for it. 

“I’m gonna leave you two kids to it,” Mia chuckles, hugging you and going to find her husband.

“See you later,” you smile, turning back to Vincent. “Are you trying to show off there?”

“No, what makes you think that?” he smirks.

“It’s just that most people wouldn’t show someone they just met how full their wallet is. I might just rob you now,” you joke, smiling at Paul as he serves your drink. You take a sip with the straw, Vince eyeing your lips.

“You  _do_ know what I do for a living, right?”

“Stripper?”

“Very funny. I’m gonna assume you know what I do, so, little lady, I can assure you that you’d never get away with stealin’ my shit.”

“I  _could_ seduce you, we could fuck and as soon as you’ve fallen asleep I’ll steal it,” you suggest, popping a cigarette between your lips.

He smirks and lights it for you, not breaking eye contact. “I just might have to take you up on that, honey.”


End file.
